DBZ Hits Hollywood
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Just a few commercials,TV shows,songs,and movies I happened to come up with...
1. DBZ Hits Hollywood

DBZ Hits Hollywood  
  
Authors Note:I had to do this...dont sue me!! Theres songs,movies,TV shows,  
and commercials!!!  
  
How Saiya-jin Prince Vegeta Eats A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup...  
  
Vegeta is shown holding a Reeses. He throws it and blurs in front of it and   
catches it in his mouth. Then Goku comes up to him and says  
  
Goku:Can I have one????  
  
Vegeta:No!!!ITS MINE!!!  
  
Narrator:Theres no wrong way...::fighting heard in background::to eat a   
reeses.  
  
  
Vegeta Pepsi Commercial  
  
Vegeta and Pepsi Girl are shown walking down the street.   
  
Vegeta and Pepsi Girl Singing: Baba ba baba baba ba baba the joy of cola joy   
of bubbles joy of fun joy of pepsi on your tongue the greatest taste   
sensation under the sun!!!  
  
Vegeta sees Goku drinking Coke and blasts it to the next dimension. Then he   
blasts the Pepsi girl to the next dimension so he can have her Pepsi. Then   
hes shown walking down the street drinking them while the Pepsi logo shows  
up on the screen.  
  
  
The Powerpuff Girls(DBZ Style)  
  
Narrator:Sugar...spice...and everything nice...these were the ingridients   
to create the perfect little girl...but professor Bulma accidentally added  
an extra ingredient...chemical X!!!...Thus creating the saiya-jinpuff girls  
!!!...Bra,Pan,and Marron have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and   
the forces of evil!!!  
  
Powerpuff beginning song plays. The saiya-jinpuff girls start beating the   
crap out of Mojo Buu,the Ginyu gang,and fuzzy freiza(Mojo jojo=Majin Buu  
Gang Green Gang=Ginyu Force Fuzzy Lumpkins=Freiza). Then the powerpuff logo  
comes up on the screen.  
  
  
The Lion King DBZ cast  
  
Simba-Gohan  
  
Nala-Videl  
  
Mufasa-Goku  
  
Sirabi-Chi Chi  
  
Zazu-Krillin  
  
Scar-Freeza  
  
Hyenas-Radditz,Nappa,and Vegeta  
  
Timon-Trunks  
  
Pumba-Goten  
  
Rafiki-Piccolo  
  
Extra Lionesses-Bulma,Bra,Pan,Marron,and #18  
  
Extra Hyenas-Anonymous Saiya-jins  
  
  
Sailor Goku  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning battles by daylight  
Never running from a real fight  
He is the one Sailor Goku  
  
He will never turn his back on a friend  
He is always there to defend   
He is the one of whom we can depend  
He is the one Sailor...  
  
Sailor Gohan!!  
Sailor Piccolo!!  
Sailor Vegeta!!  
Sailor Krillin!!  
  
Secret powers all so new to him  
He is the one Sailor Goku  
  
::Music::  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning battles by daylight  
Never running from a real fight  
He is the one Sailor Goku  
He is the one Sailor Goku  
He is the one...Sailor Goku!!!   
  
  
Who Do You Think You Are...as sung by Vegeta and Goku  
  
(only Sailor Moon fans would know this one...even if you dont know the song  
its still funny...Vegeta and Goku arguing over whos better...thats gotta be  
good!!)  
  
Vegeta:  
You say you're cool and you're strong  
You say you'll lead and I should tag along  
But you're too nice,you're just a mess  
W/ an IQ of negative 5 or less  
  
Goku:  
You say you're best,saiya-jin prince  
And you wont stop saying that Im so dense  
So all you've got is your pride  
You're hiding way down deep inside  
  
Chorus:(Goku)  
Who do you think you are(who do you think you are)  
Who do you think you are(who do you think you are)  
Say you're the best by far(who do you think you are)  
Who do you think you are  
  
Goku:  
When its time to stand and fight  
You decide to just kill everyone in sight  
You act like you just dont care  
but I know you love your family so there  
  
Vegeta:  
You're a baka,Kakkarot  
and dont deny that you just eat alot  
If you saw a needle you would run  
just like a coward cause you're just dumb  
  
Chorus(Vegeta)  
  
Guitar,Groove,Solo  
  
Both:  
I hope you know,if today it doesnt show,you are my friend(you are my friend)  
That doesnt mean that when we've had it we wont go at it again and again!  
  
Goku:  
You've got brains,but I've got guts  
  
Vegeta:  
If Im a pain,well,you're a clutz((had to keep that))  
  
Both:  
Its insane how we drive each other nutz(Its true!)  
  
Chorus(both)  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Talking:  
  
Vegeta-I cant believe you say you're stronger  
  
Goku-O yea?? I got you out of plenty of messes before  
  
Vegeta-Thats nothing compared to the mess you make when you eat  
  
Goku-I do not  
  
Vegeta-Do too  
  
Goku-Do not  
  
Vegeta-Do too  
  
Goku-Well Im stronger and thats that  
  
Vegeta-Well why should I listen to a baka like you??  
  
Goku-Maybe cause Im Goku the one who always saves your butt  
  
Vegeta-Well all I know is,you must've forgot Im the saiya-jin prince!!!  
(fading)  
  
  
What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar??  
  
Person:Hey Vegeta!!! What would you do for a Klondike bar??  
  
Vegeta blasts the person to the next dimension and grabs the Klondike bar.  
  
Vegeta:That.  
  
  
Thats all!!!For now...I might make a DBZ Hits Hollywood 2!! If I get enough   
reviews for this one I will...if I dont I suspect not many of you like it  
so there'll be no point of making a second. I'm thinking of making another   
story on the series of Vegetas problems. It might be a while before that   
comes out if I make one. Buh-bye for now!! 


	2. DBZ Hits Hollywood 2

DBZ Hits Hollywood...2  
  
Authors Note:I said if I got enough reviews I would make the 2nd...so I   
thought that as soon as I had seven Ill make the 2nd...and I got seven!!! So  
here it is...  
  
  
Pocahontas  
  
Pocahontas-Bulma  
  
John Smith-Vegeta(that would be a sight to see)  
  
Meeko-Oolong  
  
Flit-Puar  
  
Ratcliff-Piccolo(thats just plain silly)  
  
Percy-Goku(Goku is Piccolos pet??)  
  
Pocahontas's Daddy-Dr.Briefs  
  
Pocahontas's Best Friend-Chi Chi(So Chi Chi is married to Piccolos pet dog?)  
  
Grandmother Willow-Master Roshis witch sister(ok...)  
  
Thomas-Gohan  
  
That guy Pocahontas's daddy was gonna make her marry-Mirai Trunks(No wonder  
she didnt wanna marry him...)  
  
Other indians-Krillin,Master Roshi,Yamcha,Tien,Chaotzu(talk about war paint)  
,Goten,and Trunks  
  
Other Pilgrim people whatever theyre called-Nappa,Radditz,Bardock,and other   
saiya-jins  
  
  
What Would Goku Do For A Klondike Bar???  
  
Person:Goku,what would you do for a Klondike bar???  
  
Goku:Mmmmm.Chocolate.Gimme gimme gimme!!  
  
Goku chases person around till he catches him and takes the Klondike bar and   
eats it.  
  
Goku:Yummy. Got another??  
  
Person:No  
  
Goku:Gimme another!!!  
  
Person:Ok!!! Just get off of me!!!  
  
  
DBZ Action Figures  
  
Kids are running around playing w/ DBZ action figures. Suddenly something   
busts through the studio roof. Its Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Goten,Piccolo,  
and Krillin.  
  
Vegeta:How dare you people say these "things" are supposed to look like us!  
They are the ugliest peices of crap Ive ever seen!!!  
  
Goku:Yea. And...well...they're just stupid.  
  
Vegeta:Ill take care of saying the insults,ok?? Im better at it. Anyway, you  
better run for your pathetic lives because...what the hell are you doing,  
Piccolo???  
  
Piccolo is holding a Vegeta action figure in one hand and a Piccolo one in  
the other.  
  
Piccolo:(Vegeta Doll) O no Piccolo please dont hurt me!!(Piccolo doll)Ha ha  
die Vegeta!!!  
  
He starts moving them around like they're fighting. Vegeta's getting pretty   
mad by now. Piccolo throws the toy Vegeta in the air and it hits Vegeta in  
the head. Vegeta starts beating Piccolo up. Goku goes and tries to stop   
them.  
  
Trunks:I guess we'll have to kill the other guys that were doing the action  
figure commercial by ourselves...  
  
Goten:Looks like it.  
  
Trunks,Goten,Krillin,and Gohan go off to kill the commercial people.  
  
  
Huggies  
  
Baby trunks is on Mr. Popos magic carpet laughing. Hes like trying to catch  
some butterfly.  
  
Narrator Guy:Huggies protects against leaks and...::zap::  
  
It shows baby Trunks again and a zapped butterfly on the ground.   
  
Baby Trunks:Hee hee.  
  
Narrator Guy:Ok...anyway its the choice of babies everywhere.  
  
Baby Trunks:Huggies stink!!! Me not like.  
  
Narrator Guy:Whatever...I quit...  
  
  
Celebrity Deathmatch  
  
Jonny:Hello and welcome to Celebrity Deathmatch!! Im Jonny Gomez!!  
  
Nick:And Im Nick Diamond!!   
  
Jonny:We've got a great show tonight!!! In the first round itll be Goten vs.  
Trunks!!  
  
Nick:And in the second round itll be the Saiya-jin Wives Duel!!! The woman  
w/ an attitude Chi Chi and the bad cook Bulma!!!  
  
Jonny:And for our Main Event the 2 most loved saiya-jins...Goku vs. Vegeta!!  
  
Nick:Lets go to the ring!!  
  
The ring is shown w/ Goten and Trunks in opposite corners getting ready.  
  
Jonny:They might act like best friends on TV...but they really despise each   
other. The only reason they actually work together is cause of the pay.  
  
Nick:They look ready to tear each other apart Jonny!!  
  
Mills Lane:Yall know the rules. Lets get it on!!  
  
Trunks:Look behind you Goten!!  
  
Goten looks behind him.  
  
Nick:Ooh!! Look at that punch right in the back!!  
  
Jonny:You know that had to hurt.  
  
Trunks:This proves that you dont have to act when the director says to act   
dense on the show.  
  
Goten:Shut up you purple haired freak!!  
  
::Bunch of punching and hitting between them::  
  
Jonny:Look at them go!!  
  
Goten:Kamehame Ha!!!  
  
Trunks gets blasted into the audience. He goes ssj. Goten does also.  
  
Trunks:Ill show you!!Yaaa!!  
  
Trunks blasts something at Goten and Goten goes to the "next dimension".  
  
Mills Lane:And the winner is Trunks!!  
  
Girls:Yea!!!!!  
  
Next match Chi Chi vs. Bulma in DBZ Hits Hollywood 3 


	3. DBZ Hits Hollywood 3

DBZ Hits Hollywood 3  
  
Authors Note:Its here!!!!!! I'll probably make 1 or 2 more. At least one.  
  
What Would Mirai Trunks Do For A Klondike Bar??  
  
Person:What would you do for a Klondike bar,Mirai Trunks???  
  
Mirai Trunks:Ummm.....  
  
Girls:Look its Mirai Trunks!!!!::bunch of girls scream and run toward him::  
  
Mirai Trunks:Hey girls!!! The first one to get the klondike bar from that guy  
and bring it back to me can be my girlfriend.  
  
The girls run down the street and chase after the guy.  
  
Mirai Trunks:I love being me...  
  
  
Aladdin Cast  
  
Aladdin-Goku  
  
Jasmine-Chi Chi  
  
Abu-Krillin  
  
Carpet-Mr.Popos carpet  
  
Genie-Piccolo  
  
Sultan-Ox King  
  
Jafar-Vegeta(the hat would fit over his hair...would'nt it??  
  
Iago-Nappa(HAHAHA!!!)  
  
Main Guard Guy-Radditz  
  
Other Guards-Uh...Bardock and some other saiya-jins  
  
Rajah-Puar(Do you have a better idea??)  
  
  
Celebrity Deathmatch Match 2  
  
Jonny:Now it's time for our second match...Bulma vs. Chi Chi!!  
  
Nick:And here comes Chi Chi in a straight jacket!!  
  
Goku is wheeling Chi Chi in.  
  
Chi Chi:WHERE IS SHE???? SHES GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Jonny:And heres Bulma!!  
  
Bulma walks in normal enough.  
  
Bulma:I cant wait to get rid of her.  
  
They each go to the opposite corners of the ring.  
  
Mills Lane:Ya'll know the rules. Lets get it on!!  
  
Chi Chi is realeased and Bulma starts running towards her. Chi Chi starts   
clawing up Bulma and Bulma has no idea what to do. She finally punches her  
in the face.  
  
Chi Chi:Your gonna pay for that!!!  
  
Nick:Look at that!!!! Chi Chi is really beating up Bulma.  
  
Bulma:Time for the ultimate weapon!!!  
  
She pulls out a plate of her cooking.  
  
Jonny:Shes gonna feed that to Chi Chi. Will Mills allow it???  
  
Mills Lane:Hmmmm. I'll allow it.  
  
Bulma:Eat up Chi Chi!!!  
  
Bulma stuffs it in Chi Chi's mouth. Chi starts gagging and passes out.  
  
Mills Lane:And the winner-  
  
Chi Chi wakes up and gets really angry,grabs Bulma by the foot,and throws her  
to the opposite corner of the ring. She stands up and goes SSJ2.  
  
Bulma:No wonder you did'nt die from my food!!!  
  
Chi Chi:Your times up.  
  
Chi Chi blasts a ki blast at Bulma and Bulma dies.  
  
Mills Lane:The winner is Chi Chi!  
  
Chi Chi powered down and got strapped to the straight jacket again and left.  
  
Next Match:Main Event!!!Goku vs. Vegeta!!!  
  
  
Vegeta Coast To Coast  
  
Space Ghost:Welcome to Space Ghost Coast To Coast!!!  
  
Vegeta:Get out of here!!!This is my show now!!!  
  
Space Ghost:Huh???  
  
Vegeta:Everyone hates you and the bug and the guy w/ the helmet.  
  
So all 3 get thrown out. Goku replaces Moltar and Piccolo replaces Zorak   
because hes green.  
  
Vegeta:Welcome to Vegeta Coast To Coast all you bakas.Play me too the desk  
Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo:This is stupid.  
  
Vegeta:Do it or I'll use the Piccolo Poker on you.  
  
So Piccolo starts playing his piano thing and Vegeta sits in the desk.  
  
Vegeta:Kakkarot,whos our first victim,I mean,guest????  
  
Goku is where Moltar used to be watching a cooking channel on his little TV  
screen.  
  
Vegeta:KAKKAROT!!!!!  
  
Goku:Huh???  
  
Vegeta:Whos the 1st guest???  
  
Goku:I dunno.  
  
Vegeta:WELL THEN FIND OUT!!!!!!!  
  
About 10 minutes later...  
  
Goku:Its Brian Drummond.  
  
Vegeta:Who the HFIL is that???  
  
Goku:Your NA voice actor for the 1st and 2nd season of Dragonball Z.  
  
Vegeta:Oh.Send him in.  
  
The little TV comes down into the chair w/ Brian Drummond's face in it.  
  
Piccolo:Who was my voice actor in the 1st 2 seasons???  
  
Vegeta:No one cares about your voice actor...  
  
Piccolo:I wanna know!!!  
  
Vegeta:Anyway,hello Brian. Getting enough oxygen in there????  
  
Brian:Yea,I guess.  
  
::Piccolo going in background:I wanna know!!! over and over until Vegeta says  
something about it::  
  
Vegeta:So this is what your voice REALLY sounds like,huh???Why'd they make  
you do some weird voice for me???  
  
Brian:'Cause FUNimation has no idea what they're doing and I just did what  
they said.  
  
Vegeta:So what do you think about the new voice actor for me???  
  
Brian:I never saw any of the episodes w/ the new voice actors.  
  
Vegeta:Piccolo STOP!!!!  
  
Piccolo:I wanna know who my voice actor was.Do you know Brian???  
  
Brian:It was Scott Mcneil.  
  
Piccolo:Cool.  
  
Vegeta:ALLRIGHT!!!This is my show now SHUT UP PICCOLO!!!  
  
Vegeta threw a ki blast at Piccolo. It did'nt kill him though.  
  
Piccolo:Ow.  
  
Vegeta:Next guest!!!  
  
Brian left and Goku decided to talk to him. The next guest was Akira Toriyama.  
  
Vegeta:Hey Akira!  
  
Akira:Hello.  
  
Vegeta:Whos your favorite character???  
  
Akira:I'd have to say...Piccolo(I dunno if this is true or not...)  
  
Piccolo:Yea!  
  
Vegeta:.....  
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Goku:Who was my voice actor???  
  
Brian:Ian Corlett  
  
Goku:Do Vegeta's voice.  
  
Brian:Ok.::Vegeta's Voice::How's this???  
  
Goku:HAHAHAHAHA!!!Say 'Hello,Goku. What a lovely day this is. I just love to  
smell the flowers.'  
  
Brian: ::Vegeta's Voice:: Hello,Goku.What a lovely day this is. I just love   
to smell the flowers.  
  
Goku:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Vegeta:How'd you come up w/ me???  
  
Akira:I dunno. I was trying to make a character w/ an ego the size of Japan  
and thought he was the strongest being in the universe but was'nt and there  
you were.  
  
Vegeta:....  
  
Piccolo:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Vegeta:Yeah,whatever.SHUT UP PICCOLO!!!!Do you have an explanation of why my  
hair defys gravity???  
  
Akira:It just does.   
  
Vegeta:Why is Trunks hair purple???  
  
Akira:The manga is black and white.The animator did that.  
  
Vegeta:Why'd you make my dad,our planet,and my name be the same???  
  
Akira:It was easier that way.  
  
Vegeta:Do you have an answer for every question???  
  
Akira:Yep.  
  
Vegeta falls over anime style.  
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Goku:Do it again.  
  
Brian:Im getting sick of this.  
  
Goku:One more time???  
  
Brian:All right.Last time.::Vegeta's Voice::Jimmy cracked corn and I dont   
care.  
  
Goku:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Brian:I dont see whats so funny.  
  
Goku:You dont see Vegeta everyday!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Vegeta:Is there anything you like about me????  
  
Akira:Ummmm  
  
Vegeta then zaps Akira to another dimension.  
  
Vegeta:Note to self:NEVER let anyone get Dragonballs to wish Akira back.  
  
::Credits::  
  
Thats all...for now 


	4. DBZ Hits Hollywood 4

DBZ Hits Hollywood 4  
  
Authors Note:This will mark the last Celebrity Deathmatch in DBZ Hits  
Hollywood history. Dont get sad. Ive got new stuff!!! Are you ready????Good!  
Now lets get started,shall we???  
  
  
Cotton  
  
Vegeta is shown training in his spandex. Hes jumping around and stuff in the   
gravity room like he always does. Some soft crappy music is playing in the   
background.  
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Shows Gohan studying in his room. Hes wearing jeans and a tshirt. Soft crappy  
music still playing in background.   
  
::Cut Scene::  
  
Now shows Bulma in her lab working. She has on a labcoat w/ a shirt and pants  
under it. Shes concentrating real hard. Soft Crappy music STILL playing.  
  
Guy:Cotton-the fabric of our lives.  
  
  
Celebrity Deathmatch Match 3  
  
Jonny:And for our main event,Goku vs. Vegeta!!!!  
  
Nick:And here they come now.  
  
Vegeta and Goku walk into the ring and get in their corners. Did I mention   
they have a collar and leash around their necks and trying to go at each  
others throats???  
  
Mills Lane:All right. I want a good clean fight. Lets get it on!  
  
They are released and trying to kill each other by punching and kicking and  
stuff.  
  
Vegeta:Is that the best you can do,Kakkarot????  
  
Goku:I'll show you troll-boy!!!  
  
Vegeta:Troll-boy?????No one calls me troll-boy and lives!!!Final Flash!!!!  
  
Vegeta hits Goku and he gets knocked down on the floor of the ring. Vegeta   
towards Gokus neck to make the final blow,but,Goku rolled out of the way and  
Vegeta crashes into the floor.  
  
Goku:Uh,are you ok??  
  
Vegeta:Help me find my teeth.I think they landed over there.  
  
Goku:Where??  
  
Goku turned around and Vegeta kicked him in the head.  
  
Goku:Owie.  
  
Vegeta:Die!! Gallet gun!!!  
  
Vegeta shot the gallet gun and Goku blocked w/ a kamehameha...sound familiar?  
  
Vegeta:Just forget this. I know what happened last time we did this.  
  
Vegeta stopped and quickly moved. Then a bunch of the audience exploded when  
it hit.  
  
FUNimation:But the people got away. Lets write that in. And we better censor  
when Vegeta kicked Goku. And when Vegeta said die.  
  
Vegeta:Why dont you people shut up!!! It's staying the way it is. You people  
stink. You even censored Gohan's tears when Raditz was holding him and he was  
crying.(They actually did that!!!At the end of the story I'll tell you where   
I got that info.)You suck!!!Final Flash!!!  
  
And so was the end of FUNimation.(Yes!!)  
  
Goku:You wanna finish this or not???  
  
Vegeta:Yea.  
  
Then a boulder fell on Vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta(from under boulder):Wrong fic you baka.  
  
Prince Vegeta:Sorry.  
  
Then the boulder was gone and they started kicking each other again.  
  
Finally Vegeta got an idea.  
  
Vegeta:Kakkarot!!!Look!!!Behind you!!!!Its a giant cookie!!!!  
  
Goku:COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku turned around. Vegeta blasted him and he was dead.  
  
Mills Lane:And the winner is Ve-  
  
Goku:KAAAAAA  
  
Vegeta:Uh oh.  
  
Goku:MEEEEEE  
  
Vegeta:Im in trouble.  
  
Goku:HAAAAAA  
  
Vegeta:Help!  
  
Goku:MEEEEEE  
  
Vegeta(squeaking):Mommy?  
  
Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Then Vegeta was gone.  
  
Mills Lane:Goku is the winner!  
  
Crowd:Yea!!  
  
Jonny:That was good.  
  
Nick:Better than Ive ever seen.  
  
Jonny:Well,good fight,good night!  
  
::Credits::  
  
After show...  
  
Goku:You can come out now,Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta:Im glad I sent my evil twin instead.  
  
Goku:Me too. TOEI Animation said It would be better if we did this so they   
would'nt have to find a replacement for you.  
  
Vegeta:No one could ever replace the mighty saiya-jin prince!!  
  
Goku:Yea,whatever.  
  
  
What Would Bra Do For A Klondike Bar???  
  
Person:What would you do for a klondike bar Bra???  
  
Bra:Ummm...I know!!!  
  
Gives him sad puppy eyes.  
  
Bra:May I pwetty pwetty pwease have the kwondike bar,mister???  
  
Person:Awwwwwww.Sure.  
  
Bra:Thank you vewy much.  
  
Then Bra skips off very happily.  
  
Person:Shes so cute.  
  
  
Vegeta Coast To Coast 2  
  
Vegeta:Welcome to Vegeta Coast To Coast. Im your really strong host Vegeta.  
  
Goku:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:What in the name of Kami is so funny???  
  
Goku:You might be strong but Im stronger.  
  
Vegeta:I'll take care of you later. Piccolo,play me to the desk.  
  
Piccolo:No way! I wanna go home.  
  
Vegeta:You have to play me to the desk.  
  
Piccolo:You have to play me to the desk.  
  
Vegeta:No I dont.  
  
Piccolo:No I dont.  
  
Vegeta:Stop it.  
  
Piccolo:Stop it.  
  
Vegeta:Im a baka.  
  
Piccolo:You're a baka.  
  
Vegeta:No Im not!!  
  
Piccolo:You just said you were.  
  
Vegeta:Play me to the desk!!!!  
  
Piccolo:Ok.  
  
Piccolo played Vegeta to the desk.  
  
Vegeta:Whos our first guest,Kakkarot????  
  
Goku is playing a video game on his little tv screen thing.Mario Party to be  
exact.  
  
Goku:I dunno.  
  
Vegeta:Well,then find out!!  
  
Goku:Hold on. I gotta win this game.  
  
Vegeta blurs into Gokus little room and blasts the nintendo 64 to only Kami  
knows where.  
  
Goku:Hey!!!  
  
Vegeta:Who is the next guest?????  
  
Goku:It's...Bill Gates.  
  
Vegeta:Who the HFIL is Bill Gates???  
  
Goku:The owner of Microsoft.  
  
Vegeta:Whats Microsoft???  
  
Goku:A computer company.  
  
Vegeta:When did you get so smart???Wait,dont answer that.Just send the guest   
in.  
  
Vegeta blurred back to the desk and Goku sent in Bill Gates.  
  
Bill Gates:Hello.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Vegeta blasted Bill Gates to another dimension.  
  
Vegeta:Kakkarot,keep sending guests in till I find an interesting one.  
  
Goku:Ok...  
  
Pikachu:Pika,Pi!!  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Buttercup(dreamy-like):Hi Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Po:Hi!!Im a teletubbie!!  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Poodle:Arf!  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Piccolo:This is gonna take a while,isnt it???  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Goku is playing on his color Gameboy.  
  
Goku:Ha!!Im winning!!Die Vegeta!!Im gonna call Brian Drummond...  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Darien:I have amnesia.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Bill Clinton:I did not have sexual relations w/ that woman.  
  
Vegeta:Hey!!We have something in common!!DIE!!!!(Get it??)  
  
FUNimation:He-  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ricky Martin:Livin' La Vida Loca!!!  
  
Vegeta:Yea!!Im livin Vegeta loca!!!DIE!!!!!  
  
Nappa:Where am I??  
  
Vegeta:Didnt I already kill you??  
  
Nappa:I faked my death.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Gilligan:Wheres the movie star??  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Zarbon:Hey!  
  
Vegeta:What are YOU doing here??  
  
Zarbon:I have a message from Frieza.  
  
Vegeta:Hurry up.Im on a tight schedule.  
  
Zarbon:He says to meet him in your dressing room after the show.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sick dawg.  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Goku:Hey Brian!!  
  
Brian:What do you want now?????  
  
Goku:Imitate Vegeta again!!!  
  
Brian:No!  
  
Goku:Puh-lease???  
  
Brian:No!  
  
Goku:Will you imitate Zechs Merquise???  
  
Brian:Ok.  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Piccolo:Im thirsty.  
  
Vegeta:Im busy now SHUT UP!!!  
  
Relena:Where am I???Im scared.  
  
Vegeta:Who in the-  
  
Relena:HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Lambchop:This is the song that never ends...  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Piccolo:Im still thirsty.  
  
Vegeta:Then get some freakin water.  
  
Piccolo:Ok.  
  
Britney Spears:Oops I d-  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Elvis:Thank you very much.  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Goku:Who can I call now???Hmmmmm.....I know!!  
  
Goku pushes up his little lever.  
  
Dee Dee:Hi Goku!!!  
  
Goku:Lets color!!!!!!!!  
  
Dee Dee:Ok!!  
  
Goku:Coloring,coloring,coloring fairy princess!!  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Vegeta:All of these guests stink!!  
  
Piccolo walks back to his little piano thing w/ a cup of water.  
  
Piccolo:Yummy water.  
  
Vegeta:Kakkarot!!!Where are the rest of the guests????  
  
Goku says nothing.  
  
Vegeta:KAKKAROT!!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING??????????  
  
Goku:Coloring...  
  
Vegeta:KEEP SENDING IN GUESTS!!!!!  
  
Goku:Ok...  
  
Vegeta flies back to his desk.  
  
Dorothy:I dont think we are in Kansas anymore...  
  
Vegeta:DIE!!!!  
  
Chaotzu:....  
  
Vegeta:YUMMY!!  
  
Vegeta flies toward the Chaotzu just to crash into the little TV thing Chaotzu  
is in.  
  
Vegeta:Dang...  
  
::credits::  
  
  
Piccolo Poker  
  
Prince Vegeta:Hello!!Are you sick of annoying green men named Piccolo???Then   
buy this today!!! The deluxe Piccolo Poker only $9999.99!!!If you call within  
the next hour you'll also get a FREE Vegeta Vaporizer!!!!!Perfect for   
vaporizing saiya-jin princes w/.Buy it now. Call 1-800-PICCOLO. Batteries not  
included.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. DBZ Hits Hollywood 5

DBZ Hits Hollywood 5  
  
Authors Note:This one will have some new stuff. And of course the normal   
routine to go w/ it. This will be the end of the DBZ Hits Hollywood series so  
I'm going to try to make this one the best yet. I hope all of you like it.  
  
  
This is Sailormoon821's Klondike Bar Incident:  
  
What Would Bra Do For A Klondike Bar???...2  
  
Announcer: Ok...let's try this again and this time no more puppy dog eyes ok?  
  
Bra:Ok mister.  
  
Announcer:Ok Now Bra what would you do for a klondike bar?  
  
Bra:*Gives him puppy dog eyes*  
  
Announcer:No not this again...It's not going to work this time...now what   
would you do for a Klondike bar??  
  
Bra:hhmmmmm *her face lites up as a smirk forms on her face*  
(Takes In a deep breath) DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!  
  
* Vegeta flies in * What is it Princess??  
  
Bra: He won't give me that Klondike bar  
  
Announcer: Uh oh...I'm in trouble  
  
Vegeta: Oh he won't won't he?? * Smirks *  
  
(Thats how much she gave me to work w/. Now it's my turn to add the end.)  
  
Vegeta starts beating up announcer guy.Bra grabs the klondike bar and skips   
away.  
  
Bra:La la la la la la la la.  
  
Vegeta:Come back Bra!!! You have to share w/ me!!!!  
  
(Thank you very much Sailormoon821!!!That turned out good.)  
  
  
Trix   
  
Chi Chi is eating a bowl of Trix and Vegeta is outside the door.  
  
Vegeta:W/ this disguise those Trix will be mine!!!  
  
Walks in door dressed as Bulma.  
  
Vegeta:Hello Chi Chi!! Can I have some Trix??  
  
Chi Chi:It's Vegeta!!! Silly saiya-jin,Trix are for humans!!!  
  
Vegeta blasts her to another dimension.  
  
Vegeta:Not anymore...   
  
  
Vegeta Coast To Coast 3  
  
Vegeta:Welcome to Vegeta Coast To Coast!!!!!!! I am your host,Vegeta!!!  
  
Piccolo: ::sarcastically:: Yea.  
  
Vegeta:Shut up Namek.  
  
Piccolo:Why???  
  
Vegeta:Because I said so.  
  
Piccolo:Why???  
  
Vegeta:Because you must obey me.  
  
Piccolo:Why???  
  
Vegeta:Because I am the mighty Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo:Why???  
  
Vegeta:Shut up and play me to the desk!!!!  
  
Piccolo:I dont want to.  
  
Vegeta:Now!!!!  
  
Piccolo played Vegeta to the desk.  
  
Vegeta:Now,lets see. Who is our first guest??? Kakkarot!!!!  
  
No answer.  
  
Vegeta:Kakkarot!!!!!!  
  
No answer.  
  
Vegeta:KAKKAROT!!!!  
  
Still no answer.Vegeta flew in Goku's room and noone was there.There was a   
note on the TV.  
  
"Vegeta,   
I have kidnapped Goku!!! Now meet my demands or you will never see him   
again. You must give me $1000000,a big screen TV,dvd player,a scanner,a   
digital camera,pizza,all rights to DBZ,the Piccolo Poker,and your teddy bear.  
You have till 8:00 pm.  
signed,  
Would'nt you like to know"  
  
Vegeta: ::sarcastic:: Big tradgedy.  
  
Chi Chi:Get my Goku back or I'll...I'll...take my shirt off!!  
  
Vegeta: ::smirking:: Go ahead.  
  
Bulma:VEGETA!!!!  
  
Vegeta:Ummm...nevermind. Fine I'll find Goku. If I dont,the Namek will have   
to be my director.  
  
Vegeta shudders at the thought.  
  
Vegeta:I'll be back!!!  
  
Vegeta flys out the roof.  
  
Piccolo:Yea!!! I get to take over the show!!!Welcome to Piccolo Coast To   
Coast!!!!Im the new host Piccolo. Dende will be the director. Send in the   
first guest Dende.  
  
Dende:Ok.  
  
The screen comes down and it's Britney Spears.  
  
Britney Spears:Hi!!  
  
Piccolo cocks his eyebrow...I mean...the green part above his eye.  
  
Piccolo:Who are you???  
  
Britney Spears:Britney Spears.  
  
Piccolo:And....what do you do.  
  
Britney:I sing and dance.You're kinda cute.  
  
Piccolo: ::to himself::and you're a bimbo.  
  
Britney:What??  
  
Piccolo:Nuthin. Sing something. I'm bored.  
  
Britney:Ok!!! Oops i did it again...  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Vegeta:Lets see. My Kakkarot tracking device says that he's...right under me.  
  
Vegeta was standing on top of a building w/ a sign on it that says "Goku is  
here". He busted in the roof.  
  
There is a desk and a chair facing backwards from it.  
  
Vegeta:Let's see...where is he???  
  
***:Hello Vegeta. I did'nt expect you to get here so soon.  
  
Vegeta:That voice sounds familiar.  
  
The chair turns around and reveals who it is.  
  
Vegeta:It's...it's...Prince Vegeta!!!!  
  
Prince Vegeta:Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Piccolo:You can't sing. How much plastic surgery have you had???  
  
Britney:What are you talking about???  
  
Piccolo:Nevermind.  
  
Piccolo then blasts Britney to another dimension.  
  
Piccolo:Send in the next guest.  
  
Dende:Ok.  
  
The TV screen comes down again and its Buzz Lightyear.  
  
Piccolo:It's Buzz. Are you a bug??  
  
Buzz:No.Why??  
  
Piccolo:Then why is your name Buzz???  
  
Buzz:Well,why is your name Piccolo??? Are you a miniature flute?? I need to  
contact star command...  
  
Piccolo:Star what??  
  
Buzz:Star command.  
  
Piccolo:Is that a pizza parlor???I want pizza.  
  
Buzz:No.It's my place I go when I'm bored.Besides,nameks only drink water.  
  
Piccolo:It's a lie...A LIE I TELL YOU!!!  
  
Buzz: ....  
  
Piccolo:You've got problems...  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Vegeta:I did'nt follow your stupid demands now give me Kakkarot before his  
mate turns me to a pile of crap.  
  
Me:I don't care about the stuff. I'm an author. I can snap my fingers and the  
stuff would appear in front of me.  
  
Vegeta:Then why did you kidnap Kakkarot???  
  
Me:To make this story more interesting.  
  
Vegeta:Oh.  
  
::silent pause::  
  
Vegeta:Um...  
  
Me:Im bored.  
  
Then a Vegeta Vaporizer appears in front of me.  
  
Vegeta:Uh-oh.  
  
I start chasing Vegeta around trying to zap him w/ it.  
  
Vegeta:Help!!!!  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Piccolo:I want pizza!!!  
  
Buzz:I dont have any.  
  
Piccolo blasts Buzz to heck.  
  
Piccolo:That was boring.Dende,get me pizza!!!  
  
Dende:Why cant you get it???  
  
Piccolo:Because Im running the show.  
  
Dende:Oh.Ok.  
  
Dende goes in search of pizza.  
  
Piccolo:Gohan,your the director till he gets back.  
  
Gohan:Sweet.  
  
::cut scene::  
  
Dende:I want 100 large triple cheesy pizzas to go please.  
  
Pizza Guy:That'll be $150.58.  
  
Dende pays the guy and leaves.He flys through the air on his way to the   
studio when he senses 2 people behind him.  
  
Goten and Trunks:PIZZA!!!!!!!!  
  
Dende:AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Dende flew as fast as he could back to the studio and busted through the roof  
followed by Goten and Trunks.  
  
::cut scene::  
  
I'm still chasing Vegeta when something catches my eye on the TV.  
  
Me:Pizza!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:Where???  
  
Me:Back at the studio!!!  
  
Goku:Lemmee out!!! I want pizza!!!!  
  
Me:Ok.  
  
I press a button,Goku gets out,and we all fly to the studio and eat pizza.  
  
::Credits::  
  
  
DBZ Character Bashing Supply Store Commercial  
  
Hello!!! Im Prince Vegeta!!! Owner of the DBZ Character Bashing Supply Store.  
We just opened yesterday. We have:  
  
Vegeta Vaporizers  
Bulma Bonkers  
Trunks Torturers  
Frieza Freezers  
Krillin Killers  
and of course the one and only original Piccolo Poker!!!Plus a whole lot more  
!!!!  
  
Hope to see you soon!!!   
  
  
Slim Jim  
  
Goku bites a slim jim. We see the slim jim guy fall down his throat and into  
the stomach.  
  
Slim Jim guy:When do I hit the bottom??? This guy has a bottomless pit for a   
stomach!!!  
  
20 years later...  
  
Slim Jim guy:I'll eventually hit the bottom...eventually.  
  
Anouncer:Slim Jim...  
  
Slim Jim guy:Eat me!!  
  
END  
  
**Well,thats it. My last "DBZ Hits Hollywood". Since there wont be anymore of  
these,I might make Vegeta Coast To Coast into its own fic. I'm not sure yet.  
Only time will tell.**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
